


Задыхаясь

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Просто небольшой невзыскательный ПВП… парни и все их переполняющие чувства друг к другу.





	Задыхаясь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310396) by [RighteousRiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousRiot/pseuds/RighteousRiot). 



> Переведено для команды fandom Police 2017

Это не всегда так.

Какими бы ослепительно взрывными не были их ежедневные отношения, весь этот адреналин и острый привкус облегчения, когда очередное дело благополучно заканчивалось… За закрытыми дверями все становилось зачастую… нежней. Отчасти трепетнее, что говорило о разбитых сердцах, невыполненных обещаниях и понимании, что можно хотеть чего-то всем сердцем и все равно потерять. Нежность ощущалась в мягких скольжениях рук по телам и робком дозволении насладиться чем-то таким, что страшно было закрыть глаза и признать, что все это, возможно, лишь во сне.

Но в такие моменты, как этот, нежности было и днем с огнем не сыскать.

Денни скрестил лодыжки, высоко подтянув скользкие от пота колени к бокам Стива. Казалось, это продолжалось часы, если не дни, и от возбуждения воздух в комнате стал душным и тяжелым. Пот бисером блестел на лбу, жалил глаза и каждый раз, когда они льнули друг к другу в поцелуе, Денни чувствовал его острую едкость на губах Стива.

Он хватал ртом воздух, грудь вздымалась в такт размеренным толчкам. Когда у них так, даже дышать трудно, подумал Денни. Когда слишком много чувств и эмоций почти вытесняют из комнаты все остальное. Воздух истончился, стал настолько скудным, что даже в глазах немного расплывалось по краям, собственный голос отдавался в ушах хлестким эхом, и он цеплялся за каждый вздох между их губами, словно один из них мог стать последним. Денни покрепче ухватился руками за прутья изголовья кровати и толкнулся навстречу Стиву, начиная еще яростнее двигаться и насаживаться глубже.

Беспокойно перебирая руками, Стив приподнялся выше на коленях, отвечая Денни такими же неистовыми движениями. Согнув тело под собой практически пополам, Стив прижал сильные ноги Денни к скульптурно вылепленной груди, чувствуя, как сжимаются мускулы вокруг его талии и грудной клетки. Они редко разговаривали, когда все происходило так: слишком сильно задыхались, были слишком вне себя от изматывающего напряжения. Их слова друг другу были такими же.

Ласковый голос в телефонной трубке, спрашивающий, как прошел день, и тихие заверения, что все в порядке. Эти «Ты со мной?», что исходят из разбитого и потрепанного сердца, и «Всегда. Да.», рожденные во имя непобедимой преданности. Страх и горечь, когда между выстрелами на секунды останавливается сердце. Страсть геенны огненной и утверждающий рык «Блядь. Ты. Мой. Ты мой и я не знаю, почему мне так повезло.»

Между ними огонь похотливых плавящих взглядов и лихорадка обжигающих движений, дрожащие пальцы на коже и бедра, прижатые друг к другу так тесно, но никогда недостаточно. Слова бессмысленны, слишком незначительны перед лицом такой глубокой душевной потребности. 

Стив обхватил рукой напряженный член Денни, чувствуя, как тугим луком изгибается спина, приподнимая их над кроватью, и зарылся лицом в его шею. Он прерывисто всхлипнул во влажную кожу, чувствуя, что Денни умирает от возбуждения, желая, чтобы он кончил сейчас, когда оба намертво сплелись. «Давай...» Выдохнул Стив ему на ухо первое слово. «Давай, Денни, отпускай.»

С громким всхлипом, сорвавшимся, словно похоронный звон колокола, словно сокрушительный удар в конце войны, Денни распался на куски под быстрыми уверенными движениями руки Стива. Из-за перевозбуждения слезы брызнули из-под плотно зажмуренных век, рваные звуки отдавались эхом вокруг них. 

Стив замер лишь на несколько мгновений, пойманный этими ощущениями, очарованный тем, как кончал Денни, прежде чем снова начал вколачиваться. Еще несколько секунд бедра сильно бились о бедра Денни в срывающемся ритме, а потом Стива вынесло за грань и он протяжно закричал в агонии от хлестнувшего экстаза. Его сердце тяжело стучало в груди: «Веди меня», взывая к сердцу Денни. «Веди меня, и я пойду за тобой». Крепко прижав ладонь к груди Денни, Стив почувствовал оглушительный стук сердца, звучавший с его в унисон. 

Когда объятия разжались, они все еще дрожали, отголоски оргазма вибрировали в уставших мышцах, даже когда Стив отстранился и упал на спину рядом с ним, давая отдых Денни, устало раскинувшему ноги на матрасе. Они немного помолчали, восстанавливая дыхание и силы, прежде чем руки сблизились и пальцы тесно сплелись, делясь теплом.

Начало и середина никогда не были одинаковыми. Некоторые были нежными, даже щемящими. Некоторые были стремительными и неконтролируемыми, чуть ли не убивая их в процессе.

Но конец? Эта часть всегда была такой. Дерзкие ухмылки и продолжительные поцелуи. Молчаливые обещания. Сплетенные тела с биением сердца на двоих.

«Ты со мной?» спрашивает один.

И в ответ: «Да. Всегда.»


End file.
